Drug System
This drug system would operate focusing on these variables. *Potential for Hallucinations *Addiction Points *Decrease/Increase of Hunger *Increase of Health Every drug would to some extent have a certain level of all of these variables. The variables for a drug, however, only determine the variables of the highest possible quality of a drug. Drugs as an item will simply be named by what is visibly obvious (e.g Cocaine would be listed as White Powder in your inventory) and would be accompanied with a short description when the cursor is over it describing it's smell or any other details. Certain effects of the drug would appear as text appearing only to the user. These would be mental effects such as "You begin to feel energetic and confident," there would be multiple of these sentences available for each drug and one would randomly be chosen upon usage. If possible any hallucinations experienced will coincide with these sentences. Variables Potential for Hallucinations This refers to the percentage chance for a drug to induce hallucinations, obviously. Addiction Points The number of addiction points a person has for a specific drug determines both the amount of time until withdrawal begins to take effect and the percentage chance for withdrawal related effects to occur. These effects being seizures (Large health blow and short /crack anim), vomiting (small health blow and vomiting anim), and hallucinations which vary in intensity according to the level of addiction points. The first time a person does a drug, they have a chance of gaining a larger amount of addiction points then any following time. Once a character reaches 10 AP for a drug, any future increases will only increase the time taken to decrease AP, but will not shorten the time before withdrawal. To lower a characters addiction points for a drug, they simply have to not do the drug for a certain amount of time. The higher the addiction points, the longer it will take. Unfortunately, simply stopping all usage of a drug will bring about withdrawal. The only way to lower addiction points without experiencing withdrawal is to use a similar but lower level drug periodically. The legal drugs used in treatment will require a perscription, be expensive, and characters may become addicted to them if used too much. Hunger Depending on the drug, it may increase, decrease, or (temporarily) fix a players hunger level. Health Depending on the drug, it may increase or (temporarily) fix a players health. Quality The quality of a drug is something that will not be completely set according to the drug. The lower the quality of a specific sample of a drug, the less effective it's other variables will be. As well as this, the higher the quality, the easier it is to overdose, (for drugs which have an OD level). The quality of a sample will be determined by an admin according to the process of it's creation, where it originates, and if it has been cut with anything. As such, the quality can be changed after the drug has already been created. Amount All drugs will be measured using the metric system. You will be able to break a larger weight of drugs into smaller amounts or combine small amounts into larger ones, and convert them from or to other metric units. e.g Taking a single kilogram of Cocaine, breaking it into 100 bags of 1 gram, then taking those 10 bags and breaking them into 1,000,000 bags of 1 miligram, then make 500,000 bags each with 2 miligrams. The amount of a drug for one person to use in one sitting will be researched and it will be that amount that the size of a drug apply to. Drug testing There will be two forms of drug testing, one for players (or their bodies), and one which shows the quality and purity of a drug. Player/Body testing There will be a collection of test items for each detectable drug, when used, it will change the test item description to simply "Positive" or "Negative" These items will be useable with dead bodies by combining them with the body item, which will return the result in the same way as with a player consuming the item. Overdose When a player has overdosed on a drug, their health will take -25 health hits over the space of three minutes, along with random chances of vomiting or a /crack anim.